


Just Stay.

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Accident, Fluffy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell out of contact about three months ago it was a topic still talked about amongst their friends despite the two of them did the opposite things they thought they would. Neptune pushed himself out into the world further trying to run from the pain, and Sun hid away pulling himself away from the world, the pain of the break up took a toll on both of them it's just Sun wears his heart on his sleeve and Neptune guards himself. It had been three months and they had not said a word to each other since those words shouted in pain and in fear. Three long months since Neptune packed a bag and left. Three months of crying at least once a week when Sun felt the absence of Neptune in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay.

They fell out of contact about three months ago it was a topic still talked about amongst their friends despite the two of them did the opposite things they thought they would. Neptune pushed himself out into the world further trying to run from the pain, and Sun hid away pulling himself away from the world, the pain of the break up took a toll on both of them it's just Sun wears his heart on his sleeve and Neptune guards himself. It had been three months and they had not said a word to each other since those words shouted in pain and in fear. Three long months since Neptune packed a bag and left. Three months of crying at least once a week when Sun felt the absence of Neptune in his life.

 

What they didn't expect was the accident. The car crash that left Neptune in surgery while a nurse unlocked his phone to call his I.C.E contact, who was still Sun.

The phone rung three times before Sun answered it out of breath. “Hello Sun Wukong speaking.”

“Um Hello Sun?” The small voice answered from the other end.

“Yeah how can I help you?” Sun pulled away his phone to check the caller id. this wasn't Neptune.

“I’m calling on behalf of Mr Vasilias, He's currently at the hospital, and you’re his in case of emergency contact...” The girl started to babble as Sun felt his stomach drop lower by the second.

“Which hospital I am on my way now...” Sun grabbed his keys and started running for his car.

“Asclepius down by-”

“The academy on the third?” Sun interjected unlocking his car climbing in.

“Yes.”

“I'll be there in five.” Sun hung up driving to the hospital.

 

When he got there he ran past the automatic doors and to the reception. he stopped at the front desk looking down at the small nurse he blurted out. “I'm Neptune Vasilias Boyfriend where do I need to go.” To be honest he didn't want to left out of there.

“Oh, come this way he will be out of surgery in about an hour you can stay with him over night only for tonight and tomorrow night. okay?”

“Yep” Sun nodded as the nurse guided him down a few halls to a pretty much empty waiting room. He slumped down into a chair waiting for Neptune to come out to be safe, by dust be safe Neptune… Closing his eyes he just sat down and waited.

 

“Excuse me, Mr Vasilias?” A nurse shook his shoulder softly. “Neptune's in his ward now, you can go see him now if you would like...” The nurse smiled softly at him as he nodded softly.

“Which ward?” Sun's voice was thick as his head swam with the thought of seeing Neptune again for the first time in months.

“Number 6” She smiled as she walked of.

“Thank you ma’am.” Sun pushed up from his seat walking to the ward slowly. “Hey...” Sun whispered as his eyes fell on neptune who looked worse for wear. He took a slow step closer to his bed just analysing how he looked. “I have missed you, you know. You still manage to plague my thoughts.” He glanced at the door for a moment. “The nurses think I'm your partner sorry about that...” Sun took slow steps to the chair next to his bed.

“I wish I had the guts to talk to you before this happened...” Sun whispered. “I wish I could take back what I said. what we both said.” Sun's voice cracked as he stroked Neptune's hand softly. “I still love you… Why do we have to be so stubborn...” Sun sighed softly curling up in the chair holding his hand softly, he slowly started to drift off and fall asleep. For the first time in months he didn't dream of the fight, of the loss, of the pain.

When Neptune opened his eyes yawning softly he saw a curled up Sun next to him fast asleep, he still had that crease in his forehead the one he gets when he gets worried. But why is he here? what even happened?

“Hey Sun….” Neptune asked wanting to reach over to shake his shoulder but the I.V stopped him from doing that.

“Mmmpf sleeping.. Later Neptune...” Sun mumbled curling up more into himself.

“Sun what am I doing here?” Neptune pushed.

“Huh? Oh shit…” Sun glanced up at him with drowsy eyes before rubbing them softly trying to wake himself up faster. “You were in a car accident… You didn't change your ice contact...”

“Oh...” Neptune said simply.

“You’re not allowed to sit up by the way…” Sun yawned softly stretching out on the chair.

“Why did you come...” Neptune watched Sun's singlet rise up across his abs slowly.

“You really think I wouldn't of came if the hospital called me?” Sun stared at him in shock.

“I, I just I don't know I don't think you would expect me there if you were hurt..” Neptune sighed.

“I still care about you, you know...” Sun sighed. “Despite what you seem to think.” He glanced at his hands.

“It's not I always put my foot in my mouth with you somehow I always do.” Neptune runs a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry I left.”

“I'm sorry I let you...” Sun looked back up at him locking eyes with him. “I still love you… And I should go call your parents...” Sun broke eye contact pushing up from his seat.

“Sun wait!” Neptune whispered watching him pause in his steps. “I… I love you too Sun just don't leave and never come back.”

“I'm sorry for what I said Neptune.” Sun glanced over. “I will stay… Maybe we can get a coffee later or something?”

“Yeah that sounds like a plan…” Neptune smiled.

 

When Neptune's parents they were greeted by the two of them sleeping Sun had his head resting softly on Neptune's leg and Neptune's fingers were tangled in his hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun little break my next au will be hella longer and then it will be a between here and the bottom of the ocean chap. im currently looking at the idea of one chapter a month may be longer than that because i will have 2 weeks off around xmas so yeah
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me smile  
> as always if you want to send me a prompt you can do it [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Cheers  
> Hatzy


End file.
